Morning routine
by kiarcheo
Summary: The other gleeks learn something new about Rachel's relationship with Brittany and Santana during a hotel stay on an overnight field trip. Berrittana: a Rachel/Brittany/Santana story. Written for a prompt at the glee ot3 meme on LJ.


**Title: **Morning routines

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Rachel/Brittany/Santana

**Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine, unfortunately

**Summary**: The other gleeks learn something new about Rachel's relationship with Brittany and Santana during a hotel stay on an overnight field trip. Established Berrittana.

**Note:** English is not my first language. Thanks to **phandomsock** for the help. Written for a prompt at the glee_ot3_meme on LiveJournal.

* * *

"Kids, I know this is not what you expected, but it's really not that bad. Besides, we all know that you would have snuck out to sleep in the same room anyway." Mr. Schuester tried to quell the protests.

"I think there aren't enough beds for everyone, anyway."

Everyone looked at Tina before glancing around the hotel room, or better put: small apartment.

"Me and Santana will sleep together!" Brittany jumped on the bed near the wall, trying to get a reluctant Santana to do the same.

"I can join them…"

"In your dreams, Puckerman." Santana growled.

"You can bet on that," he smirked before taking a step back as Brittany tackled Santana.

"I have an idea," the teacher interrupted the brewing fight. "Guys, help me to move these beds over there."

.

"Good," Will said, standing in the middle of the room. "Now, girls, you'll sleep there," he pointed toward the joined beds on his left. "And the guys here. As for Santana and Brittany, well…" he looked at the girls. "You can have that one." He conceded, seeing that they had no intentions of moving their bed to join the others.

.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes?" he stopped talking to Emma and turned towards the other end of the table.

"I think we should go… someone is falling asleep." Tina said shyly.

The teacher looked around the table and indeed, Rachel was fighting to keep her eyes open while Brittany was already nodding off against Santana.

.

"Guys first!" Puck yelled, running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"What?" Rachel asked outraged, her toilet bag already in her hands.

"We take less time." The other boys nodded, agreeing with Mike, as Rachel slid to the floor, her back against the beds.

.

"Who's next?" Tina asked the other girls as she was leaving the bathroom.

"Berry is the last one." Quinn said, surprised that the diva wasn't already taking possession of the bathroom considering they had relegated her to last, in fear of her nightly routine taking ages.

"I think she fell asleep." Mercedes peered at the girl on the floor.

"Rachel," Tina tried to call her softly. "Rachel," she repeated, coming closer. "Rach," she touched her shoulder.

"What?" Was the mumbled response.

"It's your turn."

"Oh," Rachel raised herself to her knees before standing up unsteadily and stumbling into the bathroom.

"Girls?" Tina softly called once she was under the sheets.

"Uhm?"

"Where is Rachel sleeping?" she asked.

They each looked to the others: they had all forgotten about her. Tina and Mercedes sighed, they couldn't exactly expect her to sleep next to Quinn…

"Let her decide. Wherever she goes, she can just sleep there," Kurt piped up.

"Easy for you to say," Mercedes glared at him, before agreeing that it was the only solution.

As soon as they settled the question the bathroom door opened, revealing a sleepy Rachel that left everyone speechless at both her quickness and her attire, spankies and a scant top. Taken aback by the sight, they didn't notice how she dumped her things on the first suitcase she found (that happened to be Santana's) or how she slowly moved, keeping one eyes closed and the other only half open, trying not to wake up completely.

But they all immediately perked up in anticipation as they observed Rachel crawling on Santana and Brittany's bed. Once she was at the pillow's height she slipped under the sheets, settling between the two other girls.

"'Night," a sleepy Brittany mumbled.

A grunt was the only answer.

.

"Why awake so early?" Tina asked Mercedes.

"I don't want to miss this," she gestured in the direction of the bed where Rachel was sleeping sandwiched between Santana and Brittany.

"Wait," Tina got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes hissed as Tina opened the curtain as silently as possible before climbing back in bed.

One by one everyone woke up, except the three girls.

"What?" Kurt asked at Quinn's questioning look. "Like you don't want to see how Santana will react when she realizes she slept with Berry."

Soon they were all watching the bed where the girls lay embraced: each Cheerio had one arm under the pillow, the other around Rachel's hips. The shorter girl had her back pressed tightly against Brittany's front, her head on Santana's chest, one hand clutching the Latina's top while the other rested on the taller girl's back. Their legs were completely intertwined; if it weren't for different skin colors and length, you wouldn't recognize who owned the limbs.

A trill interrupted the silence and they all ducked down immediately, trying to keep their heads raised inconspicuously to watch the events unfold. They saw Santana reaching out blindly for the alarm, Brittany doing the same but effectively rolling herself on top of Rachel (and then Santana) before falling on the floor, dragging the other girls down with her.

"Ahi!" two voices exclaimed.

"Fucking alarm!" was Rachel's shocking reaction.

They disentangled themselves and staggered to the bathroom, forgetting in their sleepiness to close the door behind them. The other gleeks blushed, feeling like voyeurs, but didn't stop watching. Santana and Rachel brushed their teeth and washed their faces at the sink, blocking the view of a clearly seated Brittany, before exchanging places, following an obviously well oiled routine.

Santana jogged out to snatch a couple of bags from the suitcase before returning to the bathroom, unaware of (or not caring about) her shocked mates staring after her.

.

The people in the room were getting dressed when the bathroom door slammed open.

"I don't give a fuck. I want it, now!"

Each head flew up at Rachel's curse, but any comment stuck in their throats as Rachel, wearing baggy clothes with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, glared each one down.

"What?" she snarled, before marching out of the room.

"Hurry up, Brit," Santana called, looking over her shoulder as she went after Rachel.

When the blonde cheerleader left, the remaining gleeks could only stare at each other. Communicating wordlessly, they all hurried to get ready and follow the girls.

.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Tina asked, looking around the breakfast room.

"Where else-" Kurt was interrupted as Mercedes dragged him toward the table where she had seen Brittany. They observed as Santana poured juice into three glasses, Rachel cutting bread, with Brittany amusing herself spreading jam on the slices the diva passed her.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the number of slices Brittany already had in front of her (not having forgotten Sue's rules), but before she could speak, Finn beat her to it.

"What's going on?"

Rachel raised her head and squinted her eyes. "Are you talking to me?" she growled.

"I-" he looked at her wide-eyed, occasionally glancing at the knife she was now pointing towards him.

"Rach," Brittany put her hand on her arm, lowering and massaging it at the same time. "Do you think they'll have" she whispered something in her ear and immediately the shorter girl was up and stalking away.

Santana raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the blonde shook her head, smiling and nodding towards their mates still standing in front of their table. Santana's eyes widened in recognition.

"I'll give you guys a word of advice," the brunette began. "Do you remember what happened when Quinn couldn't get her bacon?" Everyone nodded, still scared at the memory, while the blonde Cheerio blushed and glared at Santana.

"Well, let's just say, that if you get between Rachel and her coffee…" she trailed off. "It will be waaay worse."

Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

.

"Where is my coffee?" Rachel asked glancing on the table before looking threateningly at her teammates, trying to decide if they had stolen it or if the waitress still hadn't served them yet, even though Rachel had already complained about her tardiness. Either way, she needed to take measures to resolve it. Her thoughts were interrupted as everyone except Brittany and Santana left her table in a hurry, all scattering in different directions.

"What just happened?" she asked confused.

The two cheerleaders looked at each other over Rachel's head.

"Well," Brittany began.

"We might have overdone our description of your attitude before you get your coffee," Santana continued. 'Not much' she added silently in her mind, remembering the first times they experienced pre-caffeinated Rachel in the morning, before they knew. Rachel had even yelled at Brittany, and almost made Santana cry. She would claim forever that it was because she had been slicing onions for the sauce, since it was her turn to cook lunch, but really, Rachel was just plain mean that time.

"Why?" Her tone was lower, a subtle sign that she was already getting irritated by the conversation.

"They were annoying,"… "we wanted you all for ourselves," they answered quickly.

Rachel smiled at them before returning to her breakfast, wordlessly prompting the other girls to do the same.

After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Do you realize that if they each bring me coffee, I'll feel compelled to drink them all?"

The dull sound of two heads banging on the table was the only answer.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
